narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Snake
, also known as , are the signature summons of Orochimaru, his right-hand-man, Kabuto Yakushi, and his students: Sasuke Uchiha and Anko Mitarashi. They reside at the Ryūchi Cave. Overview The snakes vary greatly in size, body mass and species, from small enough to hide in one's sleeves to larger than buildings, and thin enough to be used to tie someone's hands''Naruto'' chapter 514, page 17 to sufficient strong to choke a colossal animal like the Island Turtle.Naruto chapter 514, page 3 Although the common snakes cannot speak human language like toads, some of the summoners could communicate with them. They can sense live beings by their heat and smell, track and lead their summoners to their prey.Naruto chapter 514, page 4''Naruto'' chapter 579, page 4 Orochimaru frequently summons them in battle, either having them attack for him or instructing them to carry out other tasks. While most snakes are very obedient and do what is instructed of them, the largest snake, Manda, demanded a sacrifice of a hundred humans in exchange for helping Orochimaru. Snakes have also mastered the use of natural energy to enter a Sage Mode of their own. The only known way to learn it is in the Ryūchi Cave with the White Snake Sage. Known Snakes Other Snakes * A giant snake summoned in pair by Orochimaru with aid of Kabuto to fight against Jiraiya and Tsunade. * A white snake was summoned by Sasuke to defend Deidara's explosive clay. In the manga, it almost disintegrated, but in the anime it just suffered several burns. Summoners * Contract::Orochimaru Orochimaru is heavily associated with snakes: his personality, appearance and even name are snake-like or orientated. After many experiments and forbidden techniques, Orochimaru's form indeed became a snake. Orochimaru had access to the Senjutsu, and with this knowledge he developed the cursed seals. * Contract::Anko Mitarashi (Incapacitated) The first of Orochimaru's students to sign a contract with snakes and to gain the cursed seal and survived. Anko learned several forbidden and snake-related techniques with Orochimaru such as the Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique. In the anime, it was also stated that she had also built up an immunity to venom.Naruto: Shippūden episode 261 * Contract::Sasuke Uchiha (Former Summoner) Sasuke mainly used the snakes he summoned as shields to defend himself. After Orochimaru and the Cursed Seal of Heaven were removed from him during his fight with Itachi, Sasuke has not been seen summoning any snakes and has since then gained a contract with a hawk. * Contract::Kabuto Yakushi At first Kabuto only aided Orochimaru in summoning snakes while his arms were disabled. He later began to summon snakes after implanting Orochimaru's remains within himself. Kabuto continued Orochimaru's research and discovered the Ryūchi Cave, where he learned senjutsu from the White Snake Sage. He gained access to a Sage Mode which, according to him, has allowed him to figuratively transcended from a snake into a "dragon". * Contract::Ichi (Deceased) A movie only character who used snakes mutated by the Chimera Technique. Trivia * It was mentioned by Hiruzen Sarutobi to his grandson Konohamaru that the rainbow symbolises snakes, and is deemed an omen of the coming of evil. This was recalled during the Invasion of Konoha led by the snake-themed Orochimaru.Naruto Episode 69 * Snakes have long since been associated with dragons: a testament to this, after entering Sage Mode, Kabuto stated that he had evolved from being a simple snake into a dragon.Naruto chapter 579, page 19 Orochimaru's Eight Branches Technique is also described as ascending beyond snakes, becoming a dragon god.Third Databook, pages 310-311 References Category:Animals